onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rot-Rot Fruit
The Rot-Rot Fruit The Fuhai-Fuhai No Mi, or as in English would be known as the Rot-Rot Fruit, even better known in tales as "The Madman's Fruit", is a very special and disturbing type of Paramecia devil fruit. Unlike other fruits, this one has some terrible consequences to pay for in exchange for equally disturbing power. The fruit is pus green in color, tastes like a lime, and has a vine that grows from the stem with sharp thorns jutting every direction. The thorns leaks acidic poison until plucked but will remain coated in it, thus wearing heavy duty gloves and cutting off a branch with precision is immensely necessary. As recorded in history, the only source the fruit has ever been found to grow was in north-eastern Alabastra, that was until all the greenery there died, thus only a few of the fruits remain, since as a result the effects make it immensely avoided by those who would devour it with interest except by the desperate, deranged, determined and "relaxed" (absent-minded). Powers Granted The Rot-Rot Fruit is a far more advanced type of fruit than the Plague-Plague fruit, a strain that is related to it. Unlike the Plague-Plague fruit, the Rot-Rot fruit grants immediate control over the cellular disintegration over organic material, while at the same time can absorb nutrients from the target's body on physical contact, relieving of undernourishment, nausea and pain, for say someone who suffered from scurvy would be saved if they took the life of someone with this fruit's power. Since the fruit is so malignant, distressing and out-right sickening in it's powers designs, many refer to it as the "Demon Fruit" instead of devil fruit, since Demon's in mythos were seen to be far more stronger, deranged and vicious savages in comparison to their Devil cousins, hence the phrase being more appropriate. Like the Plague Fruit, it can spread pre-existing diseases and collect diseases encountered inside the hosts body to be used for battle, but unlike the Plague Fruit, these are where the similarities stop: # The Fruit does not allow you to create new diseases on your own. The host's body must first become infected with the disease. While the fruit makes the host immune to any of the effects, it will take at least a day for the body to fully register, hence making it slower for the host to be able to "collect and utilize the data". 2. The diseases cause decay and corruption of the target's infected limbs, causing necrotic rot and immensely quick decay of any opponents body. The pain is immensely excruciating, and those who have been witnessed with the rot who haven't been sent into outright shock, have been witnessed to say things like their body was being flayed alive with a burning steak knife, layer by layer, constantly without stop. They lose sensation over their limbs as the nerve structure decay's, "putting their limbs to sleep", thus making any movement or being able to stand impossible. 3. The demonic spirit within the fruit IS sentient, and aware of the users actions, thoughts, personality and feelings, thus making a very unwelcome guest a difficult aspect for anyone to contend with, except those who were witnessed to be particularly insane, very dark hearted, or somehow able to reason with the creature within their minds to work together with them. As a result, constant muttering and screaming at ones self is a common sight, and making the individual very anti-social, abrasive, irritable and less often but not impossible, distracted. Having voices and mocking laughter constantly inside your head can drive a man totally insane, but thankfully the creature needs food and rest as it is still a part of the host, hence can be reasoned with and share his existence (the demon's are recorded to always be male in gender, thus a female has never eaten the fruit when informed because of "privacy issues) with the host's person. 4. Regarding number 3, the fruit grants a VERY special power that makes it similar to Zoan-type fruits, in that the user can shape shift into a hybrid form for battle, based on the demon's physical structure. Regarding the design, the human's legs become arched, like an insects, shark-esqe teeth consisting of blade-sharp fangs sprout out through the gums and replace the users teeth (thankfully the original ones grow back due to the unique regenerative skill the fruit possesses), acid-seeping/disease-infected thorn-like spikes burst out from the host's backside, shoulders, the knee-caps and on the back of the hands pointing in particular directions, as if his body were covered in blades. The user's body mass expands with pure muscle, amplified to six times of the original host's size. All hair falls of the body, and the limbs and skin look as if it was rotting, due to the color deformation that is a blotchy grey, spotted with green and black splattering's...and the fact the user stinks of dead flesh, as if the body was decomposing. The face of the user becomes gaunt, revealing much of the skull and looking as if a deranged skeleton from the depth's of Hell was staring right back at anyone who witnessed this horrifying sight. The eye color also changes, it varies but most commonly seen was the pupil going shot to a crimson red, with the eye white darkening until as if it was as black as night itself. The very glare of such eyes have caused weaker pirates to defecate themselves on the spot and sown intense terror. Even devil fruit-empowered pirates become super hesitant at the very thought of facing this monstrosity. When in this "God of Decay' form, the user's hands become "warped." Talons rip through the bone, looking as if they were made of a strange bone like bark from an ancient oak tree. They are usually serrated, in a curve that would indicate it is meant for tearing and slashing. Make no mistake, they are infected and even a tiny cut could lead to immense sickness, that is if a vital organ was missed. But if it was a critical strike committed, the victim would soon see his own body rotting away until it was a screaming, sunken eyeless skeletal corpse......if there was any flesh left, that is. The form also takes an immense toll on the host's brain, causing constantly hallucinations, delirium, flash fevers of the mind, and psychosis. The voices of the demon constantly urges to have everyone around them killed in gruesome fashion, completely without remorse, and depending on the demon's mood, even raping any rotten victim of his choosing if he so wished to see, just to laugh at the mortal's own pitiful control over his own sanity, wrenching over in agony until he decides the only way to end it. How, you ask? A bullet through his own brain was what happened to the last guy. If the host eventually doesn't snap and go into a killing spree until put down, he loses immense parts of his humanity, sanity disregarded by this point. Becoming distant, despising everyone around them, and refuses to trust anyone, even their own parents. Sometimes, it's because the demon want's them to, others is because they don't want to hurt the ones they love, and so they must go.This is known to be the only actions taken by hosts of this fruit since only two people have been recorded to have eaten it, and they both became wanderers. 5. The effects of diseases in comparison to the Plague-Plague Fruit is that the amount of diseases and viruses encompassed in the host's body are fewer, as well as those able to be held within. But to make up for quantity is always quality, hence the effects are far more potent, hasteful and treacherous, including the cause of immediate onset necrosis. Also, the host becomes immune to any kind of disease-related effects. Meaning you can kiss the sweet curse of cancer good-bye! The Price to be Paid What is most known about this Demon Fruit, is the warnings and old tales told about it. While the origin like any fruit is unknown, what is best known by outsiders who haven't consumed it to know all the effects, is the effects upon the mind, body and soul. The demon within does not welcome being consumed, as these fruits seem to be something of a prison for them, and now that they have to share their eternal wretched imprisonment with a stuffy, pathetic and annoyingly weak human, often results to three things: # The demon will do his absolute best to drive the poor person utterly insane to the point of where suicide is a desired dream, as the suffering, agony and wretchedness of the two beings within the mind begin to crumble until a certain point of complete breaking down. 2. He will corrupt the human's heart and mind to try to cause massive devastation to the world for sport, because they (being both the demon and human) have immense hatred of their fates or situations in life and wish to take out all that frustration and anger on someone. 3. Will actually TRY to befriend the human, if the person is strong and interesting enough to the demon, or is willing to be a friend because he somehow likes him. Sometimes the most friendliest creatures are the most interesting, even if they look intimidating. Only one Rot-Rot Fruit user has been recorded to have been able to tame the demon inside of him and become friends as a result, since the other one? Well....let's just say the navy buried his memory in silencing propaganda to make everyone forget him. Only recorded journals have recollection of that unfortunate soul's history, and it is VERY grim. Apparently defiling people's corpses was humorous to him. This has been the recorded effects, in progressive effect: First, the human feels fine, everything seems normal for the first hour or so. But past a straight dead minute later, the host begins to hear voices. Intrusive thoughts occur, nothing out of the ordinary but usually whispers of "Who are you?" or "Where am I?" or even "Rape that bitch." The whispers are so clear and undifferentiated from the host's regular thoughts, it is actually quite disconcerting. But the host usually jump ahead in assumptions and guesses, assuming that they're just tired or stressed or hungry. But then it becomes far worse, the voices become personified, and soon enough so perfectly clear it would seem as if someone was talking to you from inside your head. And they are. The host usually tries to coordinate thoughts and try to get a conversation in edge wise, but it never works out as well as they hoped. Two days after the constant assaulting voices ravage the persons mind, including having 30 second flash fevers that would certainly kill a normal person but only be painful irritations to the host, and terrible digestive issues to the point of constant vomiting, the host will oddly enough lose plenty of weight very quickly but no reduction of muscle mass. For two more days, visions of horrifying slaughters, plague-caused genocides and sights of possible apocalypse-related situations that could be eventualities in reality, as well as mocking laughter and even constantly unending criticism of embarrassing past failures or horrible events that left big impressions in the host's life, as well as even just simply irritating the host for no actual purpose other then for irritation's sake (if that even could be a thing to begin with...?) continually drives the user until the brink of sanity's edge. Then...it all suddenly stops. The user see's nothing happen to them, he see's nor hear's anything he suffered from before the Fruit's consumption, and suffers no longer. Then, the Sixth Day comes. After everything seemly is normal, the host will witness the demon suddenly appearing before them, either standing in front of them, or sitting down on some furniture or interacting with the environment as if he just came through the front door and was looking around to get to know his bearings better. Recorded, the demon's interaction can result into a few select possible outcomes. However, the creature (described to look like a humanoid gorilla like creature with fly's hexagonal eyes that are crimson red and has a very thorny body with haggard insect wings) has been found to be actually quite pleasant in attitude, even if it looks absolutely disgusting. How this is the case is misunderstood, but apparently the first four days were a test: If the host survived with sanity (mostly) intact, without having caused harm of anyone or himself, or to have put himself into a situation of weakness (like being thrown in jail for eternity), and having to managed to be polite to the creature throughout his most disturbing "metamorphosis" as the demon's have been known to address that four day long trial of Hell, the creature can become the host's permanent friend and companion. The host also gains access to powerful regenerative abilities, such as cellular-regeneration, meaning they will have stopped aging and shall live on for eternity looking perfectly youthful as ever, but that won't save them from being decapitated or having their heart cut out, which will still cause certain death. The Weaknesses and Other Side Effects Like most Devil Fruit, this Fruit will prevent a host from being able to swim, but while it possesses no ultimate weakness, it is immensely susceptible to the Fire and Magma Devil Fruits, for obvious reasoning. Another thing the Fruit does to the host, is it contributes to the user's physical structure. Like the Plague-Plague Fruit, the user's form becomes gaunt, skin tightens all around and greyish-pale in tone. But unlike the Plague-Plague Fruit, due to the demon's presence within, it also will cause the user to acquire serious muscle growth (you'll basically look like a more humanoid form of Death from the Darksider's Lore, please use Google for reference). The hair either falls out of the users body completely except eyelashes and brows (demon's are funny that way when it comes to taste) or the hair colour turns as white as bleached bone.